ISPC06
Singing Lalala! Utau's First Concert! (歌うラララ！歌うの最初のコンサート！ Utau rarara! Utau no saisho no konsāto!) is the sixth episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 639th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Utau pulls off a successful first concert. * The headmistress of Yumesaki Academy, Fukushima Tsubasa, makes her first appearance. * It is revealed that Tsubasa is the Top Designer of Sparkle Angel. Synopsis The episode begins with Utau nervously walking down the corridors. She wonders why the headmistress wanted to see her, and Cadence comes out of Utau's bag, suggesting that Utau may have broken a school rule. Utau, grumbling, stuffs Cadence back into her bag, when she passes Moira. Moira turns around and watches Utau, and Moira whispered that she believed in Utau. Utau then enters the headmistress' office, and a middle-aged woman drinking tea looks at Utau. The woman set down her teacup, and introduced herself as Fukushima Tsubasa, the headmistress of Yumesaki Academy. Utau nervously introduces herself, and Tsubasa laughs. She says that Utau didn't need to be so nervous. Tsubasa walks towards Utau, and says that Utau is slowly but steadily progressing as an idol, and so Tsubasa proposed the idea of a concert. Utau was ecstatic, and quickly agreed to the idea. Tsubasa smiled, and explained that she would take care of everything, and all Utau had to do was to choose a song and practice it. Utau thanked Tsubasa, and walked out of the office. Meanwhile, Sisyphus was walking through the streets of Hoshi Akari, and was wondering about Pretty Cure, but he also wondered about Moira, the girl whom he had turned into a Namida. Sisyphus wondered if Moira had a connection to the princess of La Musique, but he convinced himself that Moira was just a human girl, and probably knew nothing about the princess, despite how strange Moira was. After a bit of walking, Sisyphus came across a poster that was promoting Utau's concert. Sisyphus recognised Utau as Cure Harmony, and then came up with an idea to defeat the Pretty Cure. Later, Utau was in her room and was wearing her school tracksuit, singing the lyrics to the song she chose. Just then, Asami came in and hugged Utau, saying that she was so happy for her. Asami explained that she heard from Hisakawa-sensei that Utau was finally going to be in a concert, and she wishes Utau luck. Utau thanks Asami, then stands up, and walks out of the room, saying that she wanted to go practice her dance. Utau left the room, and came face-to-face with Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone, who are also wearing their school tracksuits. Hitomi congratulated Utau, and said that she remembered when she starred in her first drama. Kotone agreed, and said that her first fashion show was amazing. Kiyomi hugged Utau, and asked if Utau wanted some help with her dance, and Utau quickly agreed. The four girls went to the lesson studio, and Kiyomi stood up front. She announced that as the only dance-talented idol of the group, she would be the dance to teach everyone the dance for Utau's song. She gave the other Cures a hairbrush each, and told them to pretend that they were microphones. Kiyomi then snapped her fingers, and suddenly, music was echoing throughout the lesson studio, and Kiyomi said excitedly that she loved the song Utau chose. Utau thanked her, and just then, Kiyomi began to dance. Utau was surprised at how well Kiyomi could dance, and Kiyomi mimed singing as she danced. When she finished, she struck a cute pose. Utau, Hitomi, Kotone and Cadence clapped, and Kiyomi thanked them all. Kiyomi also explained that this dance would be perfect for Utau, and began to teach the other Cures how to do the dance. That night, Utau fell onto her bed, claiming that she was tired from all the dancing Kiyomi made her do. Asami laughed, and explained that Utau would be even more tired after the concert. Utau then sat up to face Asami, and said that she was worried that the concert wouldn't be successful. Asami smiled and told Utau to stop worrying, because no fan likes to see a frown on an idol's face. Utau nods, and then pulls her covers over her, and falls asleep. Asami smiles, and says goodnight to Utau, then she jumps into her bed, and falls asleep as well. A few days later, it is time for the concert. The Cures are waiting in the dressing room, and Utau admits that she is nervous, but then Tsubasa walks into the dressing room. Tsubasa then explains that she prepared the perfect dress for Utau, and to the Cures' surprise, Tsubasa gave her Star Cards! When asked about this, Tsubasa smiles, and reveals that she is from La Musique herself, and is the Top Designer of Sparkle Angel. Cadence said that she couldn't believe it, but Utau said that she could believe it. Tsubasa explained that this dress was the Aurora Dream Dress, a Special dress, which is used for special occasions only. Utau thanked Tsubasa, but while they were talking, Sisyphus was eavesdropping, and couldn't believe that he found a Top Designer. Just then, a staff member walked up, and he told Sisyphus that since he did not have a backstage pass, he must leave. Sisyphus smiled evilly at the staff member, and summoned a bell, and jingled it around, creating horrible music. The staff member falls to his knees, covering his ears. He then falls unconscious, and turns into a Namida! The Namida begins rampaging, and the Cures and Tsubasa run outside. Sisyphus appears in front of the Cures, and tells them to hand the Top Designer over. The Cures refused, and then transformed. The Cures began to fight the Namida, and Cadence led Tsubasa away from the battle. Sisyphus tried to catch up with them, only to get electrocuted by Cure Concert. The Cures eventually overpowered the Namida, and Cure Harmony turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, which then causes the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Harmony then performed "Harmony Hurricane" to purify the Namida. Cure Harmony then catches the unconscious staff member, and a furious Sisyphus disappears. A glow then appeared in front of the staff member's chest, which materialised into the Gorgeous Heart Dress. Cure Harmony walked to Tsubasa, and asked if Tsubasa was okay. Tsubasa said that she was, and she then checked the time before saying that Cure Harmony had to go on stage now. Cure Harmony handed Tsubasa the Gorgeous Heart Dress, and then inserted the Aurora Dream Dress into her Idol Bracelet, and transformed into the dress itself. A little while later, Utau is standing on stage, holding the microphone. She looks at everyone around her, and takes a deep breath. She begins singing "Idol's Prayer☆", and at the end of the concert, everyone cheers for her, and Utau sees Emiko and Taro in the audience, and Utau happily states that she finally has fans, and says her catchphrase. Backstage, the Cures and Tsubasa are clapping, and Tsubasa says that she was so glad to become the Top Designer of Sparkle Angel, because God had blessed her with an amazing idol. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and writes that she couldn't believe that the concert was a huge success. She also said that it was so much fun and she couldn't wait for her next concert. Utau also explains that she couldn't believe that the headmistress of Yumesaki Academy was actually one of the five legendary Top Designers, and finishes the entry by saying that she couldn't wait to work with "Fukushima-sensei" more. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Sisyphus * Namida Secondary Characters * Kagamine Moira * Fukushima Tsubasa * Mizuno Asami Trivia * This episode features previews for the upcoming All Stars movie, Pretty Cure All Stars: Yume no Stage! Minna no Tame no Uta!. Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997